Prince Argrath
Lord of Sartar during the Hero Wars Appearance *A clean-shaven man with long red hair and orange eyes. *As of 1624 ST, he has an Arkat Rune tattooed on his forehead. *He is also tattooed with dragons, strange birds and even Arachne Solara and her web. *He was illuminated by Mularik Ironeye *He describes himself as :*The Liberator and the White Bull :*The Destroyer :*The Avenger :*The Red Moon's Other :*The King of Battles :*The Turner :*The Twisting Wind :*The Savior of the Elder Giants :*The one the White Bear could not keep dead. *He says about his background that he grew up on the Starfire Ridges among the Orlmarth Clan. *After the Lunars murdered his kin, he fled to the Wastelands *He created the Eleven Lights Regiment Names and Titles *Called Argrath Creator in the Second of the Zin Letters *Called Argrath Liberator in the Argrath Book Sartar King List Deeds *He is the subject of a prophecy by the Auroch Bringers *He brought back the power of EWF and used it against the Lunar Empire. *His father is stated to be Maniski Orlgardsson in some places and Venharl Climber at others. His mother is more confidently stated as Yanioth Two-sight *The references confuse him with other Argraths, such as Argrath Whitebull and Argrath of Pavis. *At some point, he knows or has known Mularik and Harrek which indicates a connection with the Wolf Pirates. *The first verifiable mention of him is his freeing the city of Aldachur from occupying Lunars at the Battle of Sword Hill in 1627 ST. Accompanying him are the Eaglebrown Warlocks and the Eleven Lights. *He married the Feathered Horse Queen, "Reaches All" some time after 1625 ST *He is then noted becoming the Prince of Sartar. The CHDP reportedly places this in 1627 ST but a date of 1631 ST is more reliable. *In 1632 ST, he visited the Colymar Tribe and became welcomed back as a lost tribesman. *In the same year, he also attacked Tarsh and conquered it but was forced to make Mularik king there. *He suffered a chaos invasion probably in 1635 ST which also resulted in the destruction of the Telmori *In 1637 ST, he became engaged to the infant Queen of Holay. *In 1638 ST, he lost the Battle of Yoran. He went into exile to the Wastelands and became friends with Gonn Orta. *In 1639 ST, he fought and won the Battle of Dwernapple *In 1640 ST he is reported as fighting in Saird *In 1643 ST, he is described as becoming King of Dragon Pass. Since he had already married the Feathered Horse Queen, it might be that he did not succeed in the contest. If so, he may have married the Feathered Queen of the Kerofini Temple instead. *He defeated the Oslira at Argrath's Rock *In the next few years, faced with a massive retaliation from the Lunar Empire, he performed the Lightbringers Quest and retrieved Sheng Seleris. He either left Harrek in charge of his kingdom or Harrek took it over. *He returned and won at the Battle of Dantolfol *He then attacked the Kalikos Expeditions *He then fought Sheng at the Battle of Gardint *Finally he summoned Sh'hakarzeel and tore down the Red Moon at Moonfall with the Ormsword *He retired to Tarkalor's Graveyard Sources: *King of Sartar *Coming Storm Category:Argrath